The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for use of a detector output by a data decoder.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations through a data detector circuit and/or data decoder circuit depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. Depending upon a number of factors, different data sets require more or fewer iterations through the data detector circuit and/or the data decoder circuit. In some cases, a data set being processed through a data processing circuit will not converge regardless of the number of iterations through the data detector circuit and/or the data decoder circuit.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.